Why Brother, Why?
by MrsSomerhalderxo
Summary: Damon tries to deal with Stefan's Death. (A very vulnerable Damon) Delena /First Fanfic so don't Hate/


**My first ever Fanfic! :D Please don't hate x**

* * *

**_Stefan's_ Death**

"No," was all Damon called say. His brother layer as a mangled corpse in his arms. His skin grey, veins running on every green eyes now lost with no feeling, no light. Damon's eyes threatened to let tears loss. He didn't think he could cope with crying right now.

Theres nothing he could do. Stefan's heart was ripped out of his chest and flung across the parking lot.

Damon stared at his now dead younger brother.

"Why brother?" he asked in a whisper. He then looked up to the stary night "WHY?!" He yelled.

Damon had had enough of this. He slowly let Stefan's Body out of his grasp and softly closed Stefan's eyes. Suddenly Damon's phone came to life in his jean pocket.

He looked to see who was calling. The caller ID said "Caroline". He sighed not really wanting to speak to her but she could help him by burying Stefan for him.

"What?" he greeted her.

"Damon, have you seen Stefan? He isn't picking up his phone", She quickly said. Damon's voice cracked as he said the next words.

"He is not here anymore…" his usual snarky voice, quiet. Caroline new something was up.

"Damon? Are you ok, what do you mean?" She asked him softly.

"He's dead Caroline. He's gone and I couldn't stop…",

"Oh god.. No" Damon could hear her starting to sob.

"Where are you?" She managed to say.

"By the cemetery…" He said before hanging up and running to the Salvatore boarding house.

He opened the front door and slammed it shut. The house seemed lonely. He was alone for ever. He leaned against the door, holding in his tears. He ran up to Stefan's room. It was untouched, everything was left exactly like his younger brother had left it before he left.

The bed was un made, towel from his morning shower on his reading chair, where his book he had previously been reading lay, open. Damon looked to his desk where his brothers journal was lying open, the last sentence he wrote was _"I think Damon and I are finally getting along again." _

That made Damon loss it. He tossed the journal across the room. Throwing his reading chair in a random location. He tipped the desk over, earning the desk top computer to tumble and break on the hard wooden floors.

He dropped the lamp by Stefan's bedside table and pulled the bookcase over. Books flying. Suddenly he looked to see Elena, tears stained on her cheeks, standing by the door frame. Damon's eyes glazed with tears of his own.

"What are you doing here?" He angrily asked.

"I came to see you. Damon you are hurt and I wanted to…" She began to say

"STOP!" Damon yelled at her as he roughly pushed her against a wall, his face inches away from hers.

She gasped in fright. Damon realised that he had hurt her.

"I'm so, I'm sorry 'Lena." He said quietly. He stepped a way from her to the middle of the room. He looked at her then his knees gave in.

He fell to the ground looking lost. Elena gasped again and flew across the room to the small looking body. She knelled next to him. He didn't let his eyes look into hers. She could tell from the look on his face that he was trying not to shed a tear.

But what Elena's mum always used to tell her was to let it out and cry every once and a while. Damon must of not cried in years, or so she thought. She slowly lifted her hand to cup his cheek. He flinched at first but then rested. His blues eyes finally locked on Elena's brown ones.

The sight of Damon made Elena's heart break.

"It's ok Damon," She said rubbing her thumb on his cheek softly.

"Let it out." She whispered. Damon stared at her. Suddenly his lip quivered slightly. His eyes filled with more tears blurring his eye sight. Damon didn't care that the love of his life was going to watch him be so vulnerable but he had to let it out.

She gave him a nod and he finally gave in. The ache in his chest reached his eyes and he cried for the first time in years.

Elena pulled Damon in, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, his neck in the crook of her neck. He sobbed and sobbed. All Elena did was rub his back and silently crying with him. Her neck had Damon's tears on it but she didn't care. He needed this.

After what seemed like hours Damon stopped sobbing and said in to her neck

"I'm all alone." That broke Elena's heart even more. She pulled back from there embrace to look at Damon's face. His eyes were blood shot and tears still escaped. His cheeks were a slight shade of pink and tears stained them

His lips wore not in his usual smirk , instead they were pulled now not showing any sign of happiness. She once again cupped his face with both of her hands.

"No you're not Damon. You have me. I'm always going to be here for you." She said.

His lips ever so slightly curved upwards.

"Thanks 'Lena, but I might leave town. I thought I would just tell you know." Her eyes never left his.

"No, Damon, Please don't." She said, with out thinking she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I can't stay in this house." He said looking down.

"Stay with me." She quickly cluttered out.

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"Stay with me, you could have Jeremy's old room. Alaric won't mind, hopefully." Damon grabbed Elena's wrists.

"Thats all to kind but I don't want to but in to your daily lives like that." He said softly. She chuckled slightly.

"You already are in our daily lives Damon. Well think about it. Just stay tonight ok?" She asked as she got up.

She held out her hand for him to get up. Even though he was perfectly capable to get up himself he thought it was a friendly gesture he had to accept.

"Alright, but just for tonight" He said. She smiled at him. He smiled back but it didn't quite reach his eyes fully.

"Thank you" He said quietly before slowly leaning forward to place a small and soft kiss to her now dried cheek. Her body shivered. When he pulled back he place bit of her hair behind her ear.

"Come on lets go", He said dragging her out of the house hand in hand.

* * *

When they reached Elena's house Ric's car wasn't in the driveway.

"Hmm Ric must be out." Elena said as she fished for her key in her jacket pocket. She put the key in the lock hole and turned it. The front door opened. They stepped through and Elena shut it again.

"Um come, and I will show Jer's room." Elena said as she headed up the stairs. Damon followed right behind her. Suddenly Elena's phone rang.

"Hello," She answered. "Oh, Hey Ric… Oh…. Yep I understand…. Have a safe flight.. Ok… Bye", Elena hanged up.

"It's Ric's Dad's Birthday and he wanted to surprise him." She said as she got some fresh sheets out of the cupboard. Damon nodded. He was being very quiet Elena thought.

She walked up to him and placed the sheets on the bed and took his hand.

"You ok?" She said quietly as he looked into her eyes. He softly nodded and a small smile appeared on his lips.

Gosh his lips was all Elena thought of at that moment. She leaned forward to try and connect her lips to his. But Damon turned his head.

"As much as I would love to do that… I can't…" He said quietly. She slowly reached on her tippy toes to press a kiss to his jaw.

"I understand," She whispered in his ear as she cupped his face. One stray tear left his eye. Curious to see what it tasted like she rubbed it away with her thumb. She brought her thumb to her mouth. Amazed, Damon watched her.

She put her finger in her mouth, never breaking eye contact. It tasted like salt, it was almost delicious. Damon laughed a small laugh. She smiled

"Sorry I was curious", She giggled. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"S'ok" He smiled at her. Finally the smile went right up to his eyes.

Finally she had finished the bed. It was 9:30pm.

"Im going to have an early night. Night Damon", Elena said slowly wrapping her arms around his waist. He rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Night 'Lena", He said placing a kiss on her crown. She let go of him and headed into the joined bathroom.

She looked into the mirror quickly. Her brown eyes sore from crying but a bit of light was in them from Damon. She really enjoys his company and she has been able to break through it wall to see he is a caring person.

He loves with reckless abandon but he is actually a sweet, loving guy. Her heart clenched in her chest. She hadn't realised this sooner. She was in love with this dark beauty…. Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Elena woke to yelling. She looked at her alarm clock to see it was only 3:30am.

The yelling turned to screams. She put her pillow on her ears, but that didn't work.

"No!" She heard. She then realised it was Damon screaming and yelling. She quickly ran through the joined bathroom.

She flung the door open and flew to Damon's side of the bed. He was tossing and turning. His chest was bare with tiny sweat drops on it. Same as on his forehead. He had tears running down his face. He was having a nightmare.

She grabbed his shoulders to stop him from moving then suddenly his eyes flew open. He gasped.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You were have an nightmare, a pretty bad one by the looks of things." She answered.

He harshly wiped his tears away and sat up against the headboard. She couldn't help but notice his well sculpt chest and abs. She wanted to run her hands down his torso so bad. But she knew that would make things worse.

"Move over." She commanded him.

"I'm all sweaty" He said.

"I don't care", She said as she tried to push him over to make room for her.

He finally moved and let her lay next to him. She laid her head down on his chest and place a hand on his sweaty torso. He froze under her touch but gave in after a bit.

"Night Damon." She whispered in to his chest placing a small kiss to it. It made Damon's heart flutter. Wait what?

"Night," He said back but couldn't close his eyes. He just realised how much he was in love with this girl. Was she finally giving in?

He really loved this girl… Elena Gilbert.

* * *

**First FanFic…. Hope its ok….. Review? x**


End file.
